We're What!
by Amethyst Alchemist
Summary: What would happen if The Order was actually part of society and disguised as a school? What if our heroes had to take classes there? What if they became...Parents? KandaxOC AllenxOC TykixOC LavixLenalee. Rated T for future gore.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Party People! What's happening out there? Haha. I'm just messing with you. So This is my first fanfic and hope you guys like it. (My friends certainly do, that's for sure).**

**Warning: There are several OC pairings and OCs in general. If you don't like OCs, then dont read.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I never have, don't, and never will own -Man for it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I do own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Froi Tiedoll was sitting in his art studio painting his most current picture of the Himalayas when the sound of stomping reached his ears. His brown, curly hair stood up and away from his scalp as he wiped his forehead before beginning again—ignoring the stomps as they progressively got louder. His glasses sat upon his nose, sliding down in an endless protest against being pushed up properly to the bridge of Tiedoll's nose. With his smock covered in paint, clay, coal, and other art stains, he smiled to himself—enjoying the peace and quiet his sanctuary had to offer. Until… the stomping reached a new level and the front door was retched open and slammed shut with an Earth shattering force. The house trembled for a few breathless moments before finally settling down. Tiedoll glanced at the clock while he rinsed the paint off of his brushes.

"It's only 3:15. The boys must be back from school early." Setting his now paint-less brushes into a cup to dry, Tiedoll stepped out of his serene studio and walked towards the living room of the quaint house he acquired eight years ago. He walked down the hall and smiled at the multitude of photos hanging from the wall. There were school photos showing the growth of his three foster sons, vacations in exotic locations all around the world, birthdays celebrated with friends and family, and portraits he and his sons had made some time ago—his being more elaborate than the others, but his sons had their own styles that made him proud to hang them up for all to see. He waltzed into the living room with a small smile gracing his face. He looked around and spotted his eldest son, Noise Marie, kneeling at the coffee table. Marie was doing his homework for his math class. Tiedoll stared at his eldest son—taking in his features as he's done many time before. Marie was a tall, Austrian man with dark brown skin. His hair was brown as well and was braided close to his scalp. He wore headphone type objects over his ears that acted as noise amplifiers so he wouldn't have to walk with a cane or a seeing-eye dog. Soon enough, Marie spoke to his father without turning away from his work.

"Hello, Father," he said politely. He looked up and turned to his "father". He smiled softly and waited for Tiedoll to speak up.

"Good evening, Marie. How was your day?" Tiedoll replied readily. His eldest son was in college studying for a degree in musical education. He may be blind, but he could play the organ and any other instrument like no one he's ever known.

"It went well. I got the highest marks in my class for our review test for midterms and rehearsal for the showcase in two weeks is going good as well. Hopefully the orchestra will be able to fix their little timing mistakes and that the choir can learn the choreography for their final songs in time." Marie smiled again a glanced in Tiedoll's direction.

"That's wonderful! Hmm. It's very quiet in here, don't you think? I wonder where on Earth your brothers are."

The boys Tiedoll was referring to was his two other foster sons: Daisya Barry and Kanda Yuu. Daisya was the middle child of the three and was in college like Marie. Only, he is going to Black Order University on a soccer scholarship instead of a music one, like Marie was. Kanda was the youngest of his sons and also the most distant. He never wanted to spend time with the family or hangout with his friends. All he ever does is train and practice his Kendo techniques with his katana, Mugen.

"Daisya is upstairs changing into his soccer uniform. The coach scheduled a last minute practice before their big game tomorrow. He was rushed, so on our way home he ran up to Kanda and me, told what was going on, and ran off towards the house. Kanda went up to his room as well, but I'm not sure as to what he's doing up there. I think one of us should go check on him, though," Marie said with a worried tone tainting his voice.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tiedoll. It wasn't like Kanda would talk to any of them anyway. He trusted them more than he trusted most others, but not enough to allow them to comfort or assist him when the time calls for it.

"He seemed a little out of it today. He didn't talk to anyone or get involved in any daily drama like he usually does, but this was different. He seemed kind of dazed. I noticed that he's been this way since Monday. I thought that something came up and that he would get over it after a little while. But, it's Thursday already and he hasn't been himself. I'm worried. He didn't even threaten to kill Lavi when he called him by his first name."

At this, Tiedoll gasped. That just wasn't possible!

"Hold on a second. He _DIDN'T_ threaten Lavi? But, he doesn't let anyone call him by his first name and he always threatens to kill you if you do! Something must really be wrong with him." Tiedoll pondered briefly about the possible causes to his son's current attitude change. Marie frowned.

"That's what I mean. You should check on him later. I already tried earlier today and I couldn't get anything out of him other than an 'I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about. Just leave me alone Marie.' Really, he's never that distant with me and that concerns me. Maybe he had a fight with Brittany or maybe the Kendo club is being postponed. I don't know." Marie sighed and turned back to the coffee table—intent on completing his homework before dinner time. Tiedoll was shocked out of his mind. He had to clear his head and think things through. And he knew the perfect place to do just that. Waving at his eldest son, he turned around and went down the connecting hall to the dining room. He opened the curtains, revealing a sliding door that lead to the patio. He stepped outside and took a deep, cleansing breath. The sun was beginning to set and it sent out tendrils of light that circled around him in a calming embrace. Tiedoll sighed.

"Alright, now what could be wrong with my precious Yuu? Marie could be right about the whole thing and it could just be a small spat he had with Brittany. But they've fought before, and it never lasted more than an hour at a time, so that can't be it. It isn't Kendo club either because he attended that yesterday. What could be troubling him so much?"

Tiedoll walked up to the railings that circled the patios. He had set them up when Kanda was a child so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. It had been years since they needed to be concerned with Kanda's safety and the rails were no longer necessary, but he didn't have the heart to remove them. He leaned up against them—looking up at the sky as the colors danced and overflowed his senses. All was quiet and he didn't hear the soft footfalls creeping up from behind him. By the time he took notice of the presence behind him, it was too late.

"LOOK OUT, OLD MAN!" screamed the black haired boy who had launched himself into Tiedoll's side—effectively tackling him to the ground in a loud 'THUMP'! Startled out of his peaceful reverie, Tiedoll glanced at the one responsible for throwing him to the ground. The culprit? His middle son, Daisya. He chuckled softly before pushing the college freshman off his chest.

"Must you really tackle me like that? I'm older than I look, you know," Tiedoll stated with an air of amused exasperation as he got up from his fallen position on the floor. Daisya just laughed at him and stood up with a grin plastered onto his face.

" 'Old' my ass. The day your age affects your personality or performance is the day we get Kanda to wear a pink and frilly tutu and sing 'Sunshine, Lollipops'. And let me be the first to tell you, the chances of that happening anytime soon are… oh… so slim that there is no number known for it. In other words, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" Daisya laughed harder as he helped to steady his father when he got to his feet. Tiedoll laughed with him.

"Now, there's no need to go that far. It would be a miracle to get him to even listen to us without him trying to hack us to pieces." The two laughed heartily at this for some time. As they were slowly catching their breath, Daisya looked at his watch. Spotting the time, he took off at a dead sprint—leaving his foster father on the patio.

"Where are you going!" yelled a very confused Tiedoll. Daisya turned around and began to run backwards.

"I'm gonna be late to soccer practice! See ya later!" Daisya turned back around with a wave of his hand and ran towards the university. Tiedoll chuckled at his middle son's antics and headed back into the house—not noticing the Japanese boy looking at his from a window in the floor above. He walked around the hallways for a bit before deciding to begin cooking dinner for the boys and himself—forgetting about his youngest son's concerning personality change.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

Sunlight streamed through the window, the only source of light in the otherwise darkened room. The walls held no posters or memorabilia that would give something away about the current inhabitant of the room. Not much was present in the room as a whole. Other than the stray article of clothing on the floor, a shoulder bag on the back of a desk chair, and the rumpled bed sheets, the room looked more like one of those rooms set up for an open house than a teenage boy's room. It looked uninhabited.

But, the movement of said teenage boy would say differently. The boy was around eighteen years old. His dark blue hair was pulled up in a high ponytail upon his head with two long clumps of hair framing his face and uneven bangs covering his forehead. He had fierce, cold eyes such a dark blue that they looked to be black. He had the slender form of someone who was physically fit, but without the bulking muscles. He had the body of a samurai, and his name was Yuu Kanda.

Kanda was pacing across the tatami mats covering his floor—deep in thought. He sighed softly and walked to his desk—sitting down in the chair before taking out his journal. He wrote for a few minutes before becoming restless once again. He threw his journal back into his bag and stomped over to the wall and slamming his fists against it.

"DANM IT ALL TO HELL! Why me? Why did it have to be me? I'd do anything to get out of this. Anything to just pretend this never happened. I'd let Tiedoll call me by my first name. I'd call the moyashi by his real name. Hell, I'd be nice to that baka usagi if this could just end!" Kanda slammed his fists against the wall again before hearing a small whimpering coming from his bed. He peered over his shoulder to make sure the small bundle of violet blankets weren't disturbed and its contents weren't moving. When he was sure it was quiet again, Kanda let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and walked softly over to his bed to pick up the small bundle and hold it to his chest—it small bundle cuddling into the crook of his neck in content.

"Gomenasai," he whispered softly. He peered at the bundle of blankets nestled in his arms and sighed. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself while walking to the window—sitting on the ledge and looking out at the sunset. A small noise came from the bundle in his arms as it wiggled restlessly for a few seconds. Kanda just held it closer to himself and sang a lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when he was a child before she had passed away—one of the few thing he actually remembered of his biological family. Kanda slowly felt more relaxed—something that didn't come easily or naturally to the young samurai, especially in the past few years—as the familiar lyrics of the song filled his room with a melancholy yet sweet tone. The bundle in his arms had settled down and Kanda found himself falling asleep. He had nearly succumbed to the weariness in his body when a sudden 'THUMP!' from below his windowsill brought him back to reality.

"What was that?" Kanda thought to himself. He cracked the window open a bit in order to listen to what was happening outside on the patio.

" 'Old' my ass…" trailed a voice that sounded familiar to Kanda.

"Daisya?" questioned Kanda quietly. He leaned out the window a bit in order to get a better view of the patio and he saw his foster father and older 'brother' laughing about something. Kanda smirked. Even though he would never admit it out loud to anyone—he could hardly admit it to himself—he truly loved his family. And he knew they loved him, too.

"Che. I'm going soft." He looked down at his arms, which were still cradling the violet bundle to his chest. "This is your fault. If you hadn't come along, things would still be normal." There was no response, but, then again, he didn't really expect to get one. Chuckling to himself, Kanda peered down at the patio one last time, only to see that Tiedoll was heading back to the house. He smiled softly. Staying on the window ledge, Kanda watched the sunset and the moon come out before he shook himself out of his reverie. Adjusting the bundle in his arms, Kanda pulled out a cellphone from his pocket—noting the time with a heavy heart. He'd have to tell them about what happened at some time. The problem being… he didn't know how or when he should tell them. With a sigh, Kanda looked at the time again. By now, Marie should be finishing his homework, Daisya should be on his way home from soccer practice, and Tiedoll should be making dinner…

"Dinner," Kanda thought to as he got up from his perch on the window. "I guess that would be a good a time as any to tell them the big news. He walked over to his bed and gently set the small bundle on his pillows. The bundle cooed quietly. "This'll be a dinner we'll never forget." He smirked as he sat at his desk—preparing for the nightmare that was sure to come at dinner that night.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

"There. It's done," Tiedoll thought as he added the finishing touches to the edible masterpiece he had been concocting for the past…three hours. "Daisya should be home from practice by now. I know Marie is done with his homework and in his room. And Kanda… hasn't made a sound—other than the initial slamming of the door—since he got home. What's wrong with my little Yuu-chan!" Tiedoll cried out, not noticing the sharp metal blade inching towards his neck.

"I told you _**not**_ to call me that, Old Man," the voice of the owner of said blade growled. "And there's nothing wrong with me!" Tiedoll spun around on his heel to face the boy standing behind him.

"My boy! I haven't seen you all day! Why didn't come say hello to your own father?" Tiedoll cried as he tried to glomp his youngest son. But, Kanda had stepped to the side—causing hid father to fall flat on his face.

"Che. Baka Chichi. So, what's for dinner?" Kanda asked, eyeing the mountain of foods warily.

"I'm glad you asked!" exclaimed Tiedoll while Kanda sheathed Mugen. "I made pepperoni pizza for Daisya, beef with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes for Marie, a chef's salad with tofu for me, and soba with tempura for Yuu!"

"…"

"What?"

"Che. Nothing. Do you want me to get Daisya and Marie down here for dinner?" asked Kanda quietly.

Tiedoll stared at Kanda in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Kanda had just offered to help him with something willingly. _**WILLINGLY!**_ He never helps with something as mundane as calling his brothers down for dinner. Knowing Kanda's nearly nonexistent patience, Tiedoll quickly got over his initial shock and smiled at his youngest son.

"No, that's alright. But, I'd be grateful if you could set the table for me."

"Che, whatever." Kanda walked over to the cupboard—removing the necessary utensils for dinner. Tiedoll looked on with a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. Watching Kanda for another minute or so, Tiedoll excused himself from the kitchen so he could inform his other sons that dinner was ready.

"I kind of like this new Yuu, but I must say that I somewhat miss the old Yuu," Tiedoll thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs. "Boys! Come on downstairs! Dinner is ready!"

"EPIC!" screamed Daisya as he bolted down the stairs.

"Daisya, could you please refrain from screaming so close to me. Your voice is worse than nails on a chalkboard," Marie said calmly as he walked out of his room.

"Tojikomeru, Marie!" yelled Daisya from the dining room.

"Please don't argue, boys. Let's try to have a nice family dinner," replied Tiedoll as he and Marie walked into the dining room. He looked at the dining table and froze in shock. Daisya, also in a state of shock, looked like a fish out of water with mouth open and his eyes bugging out of his head. Marie couldn't see what was going on, but he could sense from the others sudden reactions that something wasn't quite right.

"Are all of you just going to stand there like idiots or are you going to sit down and eat? 'Cause you're really starting to piss me off." Kanda was already sitting in his seat at the table. That wasn't what stunned them, though. What had stunned them was the current condition of the table. It was not only set, but Kanda had, apparently, made their favorite drinks for them—chamomile tea for Tiedoll, sweet tea for Marie, and a root beer float for Daisya. Noticing that they weren't making any moves to take their seats, Kanda scowled and turned back to his dinner with a "Che."

Coming to their senses, the men sat down in their respective seats and glanced at each other with worried expressions plastered on their faces. What was up with Kanda? They went through dinner in relative silence, only speaking when asked a question about what they had done that day, all of which Kanda avoided with an air of unease. Soon enough, the boys finished their dinner and cleared the table. When they finished washing up and they fetched the dessert Tiedoll had made—vanilla cake—Kanda cleared his throat and waited for his family to turn their attention to him.

"Can all of you wait for me in the living room? There's something I have to tell you all about and it would be better if you were all sitting." Kanda glanced at each of them in turn with his usual stoic look, but there was something different about it. There was another emotion present—uncertainty. His family consented immediately. They moved to the living room in a shocked daze, the memory of their ruthless family member practically PLEADING for them to listen to him was just too much for them to take in after all of the shocks they've received in the course of a few hours. The men sat down silently and waited for their youngest family member to explain what this was all about.

Kanda, having made up his mind about the proper course of action necessary hours ago, took in a deep breath and walked into the dim lighted room. His family looked up at him.

"There's something I haven't been completely honest about lately." His eldest brother and his father shared a look of understanding, but didn't say anything. "This past week, I know I've been acting strangely and I have a legitimate reason for this. You see, I'm—"

"waaa." The men all looked around. Various degrees of emotions and statuses ranged on their features, from confusion to worry, each man had their own respective reaction to the foreign noise that sounded as if it were coming from upstairs.

"What is that noise?" asked Marie, trying to use his enhanced hearing aids to pinpoint the source of the mysterious whining sound.

"How the hell should I know? Yo, Pops! You know what that was?" replied Daisya. Tiedoll shook his head.

"No, not at all. What about—" Tiedoll cut himself off when he realized his youngest son was nowhere to be found. "Kanda?"

"I'm right here," replied Kanda from his position on the staircase. He walked back into the living room with a small bundle of violet blankets nestled in his arms—the same blankets from earlier.

"Yo, Bro," Daisya called out, "what's with the blankets?"

Before Kanda could answer, a soft cooing resonated from the blankets. Marie glanced at Kanda as the cooing continued.

"Kanda, is that what I think it is or am I finally losing it?" Marie cautiously asked his brother.

"Marie, what are you—" Tiedoll gasped as Kanda peeled away the blankets from the contents in the crook of his arm.

"Oh my God," whispered Daisya, at a loss for words for the first time in his life. The three eldest males were shell shocked. In front of them was a scene they ever thought they'd live to witness. A scene of Kanda…holding a small baby girl with long, dark blue hair and melted milk chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was as pale as thick cream and she had a look of innocent wonder playing across her small features. Kanda looked down at her with a fondness they didn't think was possible for the stoic, cold-hearted bastard that was their Kanda. He glanced up at them and smirked.

"As I was saying before, I'm a father."

* * *

><p><strong>3,819 words. I think I did pretty good for a prologue. ^^<br>**

**So, what do you think? Do you like the story idea? Should I continue posting it here? Am I insane for doing this? Tell me your thoughts in a review! ;) Flames are okay, but tell me what I can do to make the story better if you do. Antagonist OCs come in next chapter!  
><strong>

**Catch ya later!**

**R&R**


	2. How Did This Happen?

Title: Chapter 1: How Did This Happen?

Rating: T

Word Count: 3,489 (excluding A/N's)

Warnings: Slight cursing, Lavi

Disclaimer: -Man and all its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. I only own the plot and the OC's (kindof)

Author's Note: This story is alive! My gosh, I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to continue this. I really have no excuses other than my laziness. *bows in shame* Please forgive me! OTL...Okay, so now that my little rant is over, we can get down to business. I've found a lot more motivation towards my writing as of late. I've kindof been in a huge writing slump. I could think of a ton of ideas, but then not know how to approach them. Ce la vie. Hopefully, I'll get better at updating this more regularly. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: How Did This Happen?<strong>_

_Earlier That Week at the Black Order Academy_

Monday- 2:05 p.m. Passing Period

The halls were filled with the noisy chatter of high school students as they went to their lockers to get their street clothes (since they had to wear uniforms) and spent some time with friends before their last class of the day. Sounds of laughter, screams, and excitement filled the air as the day drew closer to a close. Everyone was happy, including two particular students who were deep in conversation while walking down the hall.

These two teens were unique around the school. In fact, everyone in the group they hung out with was unique in their own way. These two, however, were the more normal ones in everything other than looks.

The taller of the two was a Japanese teenage boy. In and of himself, he was a walking contradiction. Pale white skin stood out from the stark midnight blue hair and eyes. Slender and tall (about six feet, five inches) of build, but with a strength not expected from an eighteen year old boy. His hair was long and pulled back into a high ponytail while messy, uneven bangs covered his forehead. Two long bundles of hair framed his face. He was wearing the black dress pants, white collared shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and black tie with a rose cross embroidered onto it that made up the male student's uniform. His normally sullen expression was now pleasantly amused as he listened to the girl next to him.

The seventeen year old girl was a mix of British and Japanese. Being five feet, eight inches, she was shorter than the boy, but still taller than most. She was just as pale as the boy, probably paler. Her hair and eyes the color of milk chocolate. Her hair went down to the center of her back and swayed as she walked. She was slender as well, but strength was eminent with the way she carried herself and by the way she reacted to situations. She was wearing the same clothes as the boy. But instead of black dress pants, she was wearing the long girl's skirt. Her sleeves were also pushed up, showing her arms and the silver tattoos that adorned her right arm. The tattoos spiraled in a graceful design from her hand and all the way up her arm. They were special and she didn't care who saw them. She was smiling as she spoke with the Japanese boy next to her.

"So I finally get that plate out of my knee this week," she said with happiness radiating in her voice. The boy just smiled.

"That's great, Belle. Maybe your master won't sign you up for any more martial arts competitions until then," he responded. Belle scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, and maybe Komui will stop being an annoying sister-complex idiot." They both laughed at that idea.

"Okay. Okay. I get your point. The likelihood of that happening is slim to none." He smirked at Belle. "But, you have to admit that you liked the idea.'

Belle sighed as they continued to walk, not noticing the red-headed boy following them at a safe distance.

"True enough. It would be awesome if he would ask me first or even give me a better warning as to when I have my competitions," she said, throwing her hands up into the air.

The boy chuckled. Belle glared at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Kanda? I'm serious!" she stated. The boy—Kanda—just smirked.

"I'm laughing at you," he replied. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You're such an ass. I still can't believe you're my boyfriend. Anyway, Master better not—KANDA LOOK OUT!" Belle screamed, but she was too late.

The red-head that had been following them had caught up and grinned as Belle spotted him. He had creeped up and glomped Kanda before Belle had a chance to stop him.

"Yuu-chan! Stop being so mean to Kitty-chan," the boy stated as he continued to cling to Kanda's shoulders.

"Baka Usagi! You have two seconds to get off me before I rip your head off your shoulders," growled Kanda. The boy pouted.

"But Yuu—"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Kanda. He shrugged the boy off his shoulders, only to turn around and punch said boy in the gut. The boy doubled up on himself and fell to his knees with a yelp.

"Oof! Yuu-chaaaaaan! What was that for?" whined the boy. "That was mean of you!"

"Who ever said I was nice? And stop calling me Yuu!" yelled Kanda as he moved in to punch the boy again.

Seeing that Kanda would maul the boy to death if she didn't stop it, Belle stepped in front of Kanda.

"Kanda, I know you really want to kill him, but Lenalee would be extremely angry with you if you killed her boyfriend. You can kill Lavi later," she said calmly. Kanda sneered at her.

"Or I could kill him now and deal with Lenalee later," he growled. Belle raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Yeah, I highly doubt you'd want to be the reason Lenalee cried." Kanda paled considerably, taking any color in his skin away and leaving him completely white. Reconsidering his actions, Kanda stepped away and turned his back to the two teenagers with his arms crossed.

Lavi sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks Kitty-chan. I owe you one."

"Yes. Yes you do. Especially since I'm not going to save your sorry ass again," she said while glancing at the Japanese teen.

Lavi stood up slowly and watched Belle and Kanda. Lavi watched with his one green eye—his right eye being covered by a simple black eye patch. If asked about why he wore the patch, he would just ignore you or change the subject. His bright red hair was held out of his face with a green head band. He wore the same uniform as Kanda, except that he had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck in addition to the uniform tie. He was tan and about six feet, three inches tall. His ever present grin made him look a little oblivious, but in all actuality he was the smartest person in the entire student body—second only to Professor Bookman, his grandfather. Taking a closer look at him, it became obvious that he had been through a lot in his lifetime just by looking into his eye. It shone with a wisdom not obtained by normal nineteen year olds.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" asked Belle, beginning to get concerned. He didn't answer. Belle sighed and moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head on his back.

"Kanda?" she asked again. "Come on. You know he was just teasing you. He meant no harm." She tightened her grip on him slightly. "And we have to get going. Olivia and Allen are waiting for us. If we don't get going, we'll be late."

Kanda slowly relaxed at the feeling of his girlfriend hugging him. She always had a way to make him calm down, no matter how mad or upset he was. The tension left his body and he sighed quietly in his own personal bliss before he turned around and hugged her back.

"Thanks Belle," he whispered. Belle smiled up at him.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, taking his larger hand into hers. "Now let's go. I wasn't kidding about the Olivia and Allen thing. We're gonna be late and Olivia really wanted to talk to me about something," she said with a smile.

Kanda smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Fine, let's go. The last thing we need is that annoying Short Stack questioning us about what was taking us so long," he replied, sneering at the thought of the white-haired teen.

Belle laughed and walked towards Olivia's locker, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. Lavi, feeling extremely left out at this point, followed slowly behind them—cringing slightly at the slow throb and pull coming from his abdomen because of the sucker punch he got earlier.

The three teens soon made their way to the locker in question. It wasn't long until they saw two teenagers talking to each other in front of their destination. The one leaning on the locker, a girl was talking animatedly about something. The giant smile that shown on her face seemed to be contagious, and her gray eyes couldn't hide the excitement she held within herself. Her hair was black, but her bangs were a bluish-purple. Her skin was slightly tanned from all the time she's spent outside. She was wearing the female version of the school uniform, but with a miniskirt instead of the longer one and a short-sleeved shirt that showed off her arms. On her arms were multitudes of crisscrossing scars, covering the entire expanse of her arms—from her wrists to her shoulders. But the scars didn't seem to bother her as she jumped excitedly on the spot, continuing her conversation with the teen in front of her.

The other teen was a boy. He was smiling at whatever his companion was saying. His gray eyes sparkled with mirth, clearly showing that he enjoyed being with the girl. He wore the same uniform as Lavi and Kanda. The only exception was that he wore a red handkerchief around his neck. The dark colors of his uniform only managed to make his pale, white skin stand out even more than it normally would. The teen was taller than the girl, but not by much, only standing at about five feet, six inches. But, what stood out the most about the young adult was his hair and face. His hair was whiter than snow, even though he was only sixteen years old. And, on the left side of his face resided a red scar that went from his forehead, over his left eye, and down his cheek. Although he looked very odd to others, he was completely comfortable with his appearance and didn't care about what others thought. The two of them were obviously British.

Belle smiled as she let go of Kanda's hand and walked towards the couple.

"Hey! Can you two stop flirting for a bit and say hello?" Belle asked with a smirk. The two teens paused and looked at Belle, Kanda, and Lavi in mild shock.

Finally seeing that it was their friends, the girl got a huge smile on her face and ran towards Belle.

"Belle! You made it! I thought you had forgotten about me!" The girl ran to tackle Belle, but fell to the ground instead when her friend stepped to the side. Not one to be deterred, she got right back up and latched herself onto Belle's shoulder.

Sighing, Belle gave her an exasperated look. "Olivia Carson, in the years we've known each other, have I _ever_ forgotten about you?

The girl, Olivia, gave a slightly air-headed smile. "No. Not that I can remember."

"Have I ever not shown up when you asked me to do so?"

"No."

Belle crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what made you think I had forgotten about this?"

Olivia thought about this before grinning mischievously. "Because, I knew you were with Kanda. For all I know, you two could have been making-out and just lost track of time." (A/N: I could not stop laughing when I wrote this! XD)

Kanda, Lavi, and Belle all stared wide-eyed with their jaws slack at their classmate in shock. Olivia just stood there smiling. The group was dead silent until a choking sound drew their attention behind Olivia. The white haired teen stood behind her trying not to laugh. He was clutching his stomach and covering his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. It was all in vain as he burst out laughing and fell to the ground in a hysterical heap.

Lavi was the next one to react by joining the teen on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Kanda face flushed a deep red and looked torn between killing the two boys, running away to his next class, and smacking Olivia upside the head. Fortunately for him, Belle was way ahead of him. With a dark blush on her cheeks, Belle calmly walked up to the smirking girl and hit her on the head. Hard.

Olivia clutched her head in mock agony. "What was that for?" she whined. Belle glared at her and hit her again before answering.

"For suggesting that! Seriously, where the heck do you get these ideas!?" Olivia opened her mouth to answer before finding a hand blocking her words. "Forget it," said Belle, "I don't even want to know the answer to that question."

Chuckling behind the hand, Olivia smirked and winked at Belle. Pulling the hand away from her mouth, she said, "You're just embarrassed because I was right."

Belle was about to hell at her again when a shriek interrupted her. The two girls looked around, only to find Kanda holding Lavi and the other teen by their collars.

"If you two don't shut the fuck up in two seconds, I'm gonna run you through with Mugen and pin you to the wall like the pests you are!" Kanda growled out at the still laughing teens. (A/N: *still laughing*)

The threat got through to Lavi, and he promptly fell silent. However, the same threat fell on deaf ears for the shorter teen. He continued to chuckle and gave Kanda an innocent smile.

"BaKanda, please. I doubt you'd actually do it. Tiedoll would give you too much of a hard time if he found out you killed someone," the boy retorted. Kanda growled.

"You're on very thin ice, Moyashi." The boy glared at the Japanese teen and bared his teeth.

"The name's Allen Walker, BaKanda! Allen! A-L-L-E-N. Get it right! Or are you too stupid to understand that?"

Kanda let go of Lavi and pulled that hand back, ready to punch Allen in the face.

"Why you little—"

"KANDA!" a voice yelled out before Kanda could throw the punch.

Kanda and Allen looked at the owner of the voice, only to find two very annoyed girls glaring at them. The two of them went pale when they saw the anger in their eyes.

Belle stepped forward and grabbed Kanda's shoulder a little tighter than comfortable. She gave him a smile, causing him to lose all the color in his skin. Belle pretended not to notice and just kept smiling.

"Oh, Kanda. It would be in your best interest if you let Allen go," she said sweetly. Kanda waited a second longer than Belle liked and the smile slipped off her face. "I said to let Allen go. _Now!_"

Kanda let Allen go and stepped away from him as if he had the plague. Belle smile again and held his hand before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Lavi, Olivia, and Allen all started wide-eyed and slightly scared at the couple. They very rarely ever saw Belle get to that point and they didn't want to see it again. How Kanda hadn't passed out from fear was beyond them.

Olivia, clearing her throat to try to break the awkward tension hanging over them, gave them all a huge smile.

"Alrighty then. Now that we've had the shit scared out of us by that little display, I think we can finally get down to business." Lavi chuckled at her bluntness, and the tension dispersed after that. (A/N: It's kind of sad. This really happens. A LOT! T^T)

Belle turned to look at Olivia. "That's right. You wanted to tell us something before class. What's so important that you couldn't wait until after school?"

Olivia smirked and threw her arms around Allen's neck, effectively hanging off his back.

"In all honesty, I just wanted to tell all of you that you should be on the lookout because Charlie has a surprise for all of us next period. And, you all know that when Charlie plans something, it's either very bad or very good."

The group of teens all looked nervously at each other. Granted, they knew their red-headed friend wouldn't purposely do anything to harm them, but she had a tendency to screw things up. (A/N: I really am like that. Ask anyone who knows me.)

"W-well, I'm sure whatever it is, we'll be perfectly fine. I mean, if it's during school, it can't be too bad, right?" Allen said consolingly. The others relaxed a bit after that, but all swore to be extra attentive during the next class period.

All of them were just standing around for a bit when they heard the distinct sound of running and somebody calling for them.

"Guys! Guys, over here!" cried out the voice. It sounded as if it belonged to a girl.

Lavi looked down the hall in search of the source of the voice. His face broke out in a huge smile when he saw a girl running towards them.

"Hey, Lenalee!" he called out, "What brings you to our side of the school? Normally you'd be in class helping your brother prepare for this period."

The girl called Lenalee skidded to a halt in front of them and smiled breathlessly. She was a little taller than Allen. Her skin was pale, as was normal for people from China, but not as pale as Kanda and Belle's. Her hair was short, only reaching her shoulders. Her violet eyes shone with a maternal kindness that, according to anyone who knew her, was how she acted with her family and friends. Her uniform was exactly like Olivia's uniform. She also had what looked to be silver bracelets around her ankles. She was sixteen years old, but helped the teachers at the school with anything they needed. So the group was slightly confused as to why she was here with them when she would usually in their next period classroom, helping her brother.

Lenalee walked over to Lavi and hugged him before answering his questions.

"Komui-niisan told me to come and get you guys. He's really excited about today's lesson. Apparently, he and Charlie have something planned for us, but he won't tell me what it is," she said excitedly.

Olivia thought for a second before saying, "Hey. That reminds me. Where _is_ Charlie anyway? I haven't seen her since our Human Anatomy class."

Lenalee pouted a bit before snapping her fingers. "Oh! She's back in the classroom with Komui-niisan and Tyki." The others looked at her with terrified expressions. She looked back at them in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Belle stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You left her alone? With your eccentric, sister-complex brother and a former Noah!?" Belle yelled out while shaking her roughly. Lenalee's face lost all of its color as what Belle said sank in.

"Oh crud," she whispered.

Without another word, the group of six teenagers ran to their seventh period class as the bell rang. All they could do was hope that the classroom was still in one piece by the time they get there.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

The room was dark with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There are three tables and a single rocking chair. On one of the tables were five bags. On the table next to it was an assortment of indistinguishable objects. The last table had four baskets that appeared to have blankets inside them. In the rocking chair sat a teenaged girl who was gently rocking back and forth while humming a simple lullaby.

The girl had long, red, and curly hair. In the light of the room, her eyes reflected a brownish tint. She had lightly tanned skin, and, when standing, only came up to about five feet, four inches: just a bit shorter than Olivia. She looked Hispanic, which made sense, since she was from Puerto Rico. She was wearing the miniskirt of the school uniform, a black jacket, and a tie with the rose cross on it. She had on combat boots that reached mid-calf.

She continued to hum softly, drawn into her thoughts as she waited for her friends to arrive.

"I wonder how they'll react to my surprise," she thought to herself. She continued to rock when suddenly, she heard a small whimpering coming from one of the baskets. The girl stood up and calmly walked over to the basket, picking up the small, crying bundle that resided within. She held it close to her chest and bounced it softly.

The crying slowly died down, only to be replaced with a loving coo. A small hand reached out of the blanket and grabbed the girl's finger. The girl smiled lovingly and glanced with an amused look on her face at the door when she heard a commotion coming from the adjoining room: the Family Studies room.

She smiled at the bundle again and kissed the hand holding her finger, whispering to it.

"This is it, little one. It all begins very soon." (A/N: Awesome points will be given to anyone who caught the reference. ^^)

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. The long awaited first chapter. I really hope this meets your standards. If it didn't, then don't fear, because this was mostly an introduction chapter. The real fun begins next chapter. *evil evil plot bunnies everywhere* Please please PLEASE review. I don't care if it's flames, critiques, or just a brief 'Good job.' Anything is better than nothing. See you guys next chapter!

~Amethyst Out!


End file.
